


Elsa Was Drunk. And Horny...

by Crystal Dream (Astral_Hummingbird)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Agoraphobia, Gen, borderline personality disorder and depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Hummingbird/pseuds/Crystal%20Dream
Summary: Honestly, this is a story in development. I went to write one thing. Something very different came out. Art, yeah?
Relationships: Elsa solo





	Elsa Was Drunk. And Horny...

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is a story in development. I went to write one thing. Something very different came out. Art, yeah?

=Elsa Was Drunk And Horny

Elsa sighed and barely smelled how boozy her breath was. She’d spent a long, lonely night sulking in the basement under the kitchen. That was a fun find. The basement attached to mom and dad’s wine cellar. And apparently dad (or mom!) really liked their hootch as well. So she drowned her sorrows in ugly style. First it was cold, white wine. Then it was warm whiskey, chased down by cold-sweetened red wine. Now it was just warm wine. She didn’t know. The bottle was black. She stopped tasting shit an hour ago. Or so.

Elsa of Arendelle was in an unbelievably bad mood. And now she was fucked up.

The cold anger flashed through her in a storm of crystals. Then again, it always did. Elsa mused drunkenly as she stumbled up the stairs. She had a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. She silently yelled at the anger inside of her. Again. The drunken bitterness welled up inside of her. Nobody understood her, she groused. Nobody cared. Eight fucking years of fighting this power inside of me, and for what? For what?!Every day I win nobody cares. Nobody fucking notices.

She’d made it to the kitchen. There was a stew simmering over the banked fire. The sweet smell of bread still permeated the air. Elsa’s mind stopped when she noticed a tray of tarts lying in wait for the morning. Her stomach sent a trigger for food and Elsa scooped up a tart and jammed it in her mouth. Mmmm...She pinched another one between her lips and slowly nibbled it as she stumbled her way to the rooms.

I try an’ succeed, nobody notices. I don’t try an’ fail… Well, I did kill all the plants last summer. That thought… always that thought… She plopped down on a nearby settee and hoisted the whiskey again. As the bitter brown alcohol flowed into her stomach, she thought back to the nightmare that she caused. It wouldn't leave her. Lessons learned. Hate bad. Love good. Yadda yadda yadda. Pain, pain, God damned pain. All she knew was that she was forced to grow up, lost all control of the nightmare inside her, and hurt everyone around her. Worst of all, she scared everyone. People she didn’t even know. Her subjects, but they were strangers too. Nobody taught her the powers. Nobody taught her how to govern. Maybe, just maybe… mom and dad didn’t handle the outbreak of her frost powers the right way.

Yeah. Just maybe they sholda handled that a lil’ better. Maybe not turn their daughter into a motherfucking freak! She sighed and took another ugly pull of the whiskey. If she were another person, she’d be in agony from the toxicity. But she was the Ice Queen. She didn’t feel the burn. She didn’t even realize how special that was.

Dark room. Hard marble. Quiet air. All she could hear was the buzzing inside her head. And the swirl of the storm. Always the fucking storm. Nobody else knew what that was like. They didn’t realize how special they were. 

One last sip and the whiskey bottle was empty. Thank God!! She didn’t know if she could have handled much more. She barely heard the clatter as the bottle fell onto the marble tiles. It didn’t shatter. She didn’t care. She pushed against the arm of the couch and stood up and immediately felt dizzier than even before. She also felt her load. Time to go!

She made her way to the downstairs water closed and went inside. She pulled up the brown cotton dress that she’d been wearing all day and plopped down onto the seat over the smelly hole and let herself go. 

Nothing stopped. Drunken buzz. Crystal storm. Ugly feelings. Zelda. One of those ugly, fucking trolls. She came to me tonight. She said things. Things I can’t understand. Things I won’t understand. “Agoraphobia, borderline personality disorder and depression.” Those words didn’t mean anything! It hurt to hear them! Something happened then. Something bad. Thoughts. Words. Discussion. And then an argument! Another pull of wine, even as the piss flowed out of her. The storm. Something happened. What? The storm. The fucking storm!

Zelda. Frozen solid. Shattered. Broken into a dozen troll-flavored ice cubes, ready for your drinks. That’s what you did, sweetheart. 

She said something and it scared you. So you know what you did?

Yeah, Elsa. You murdered her. You murdering whore…

“Oh.”

“Oh, that’s why I started this. I wanted to forget.” You can never forget. No matter how much you drink. And you just killed the only person that might have had a clue about how to help you.

“Fuck.” She stood up off of the toilet, letting her dress fall. Warm wetness tickled her girly parts, but she didn’t care. 

Mom. Dad. Responsibilities? Fuck it Fuck them!  
One step. Two step.

I hhhate them

Three step. Four step. Five… Oooh shit. Grab the bannister!

More steps. Countless steps. Then… Her own bedroom.

Was that her own bedroom? Fucking Christ, she wasn’t sure.

If it was her bed, it would be empty, wouldn't be?

Elsa squinted. In her boozy mind, reality changed, Her bed was empty,

Take one deep breath and center yourself, you cunt!

Elsa breathed. She drew in another jigger of wine. She looked at her sister's fine… well-dressed... ass.

Elsa chugged the last of the blood-red wine, looked at here sister with lust, dropped the bottle….

And moved onto her sleeping sister’s bed.


End file.
